


so close ll shuake

by liddellbabey



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Angst, Hurt, Illusions, Loss, M/M, Older Akechi Goro, Older Protagonist - Persona 5, Slow Dancing, akeshu - Freeform, mlm, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellbabey/pseuds/liddellbabey
Summary: “and still so far”there, in a two-bedroom apartment, stood a couple that danced as if nothing else mattered to them. eventually, however, all good things must come to an end.//persona 5 au
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for context: ren kurumiya (the name i use for protag) and akechi are 25 and 26 respectively. they met when they both were still in college (ren:20 and akechi:21) at a ball haru took the gang to 5 years ago. akechi, since getting to know ren, started calling him 'joker' for being a wild child in high school. 
> 
> hopefully, with how i wrote this at the wee hours of like 3 in the morning yesterday, that you - the reader - will be able to understand but i'm willing to answer any and all questions! i highly recommend listening to so close by jon mclaughlin while reading this! other than that, this is your friendly neighborhood bi, signing off.

After another day at Leblanc came to an end, Ren decided to head straight home to get ready for the evening. The ravenette had plans to celebrate his and Akechi’s 4th anniversary, which was something the latter always seemed to be unbothered with but still managed to get his lover something, and wanted to be able to set everything up the way they always did. 

“I still have the candles from last year, as well as the suit, so all I need to go do is pick up some groceries for the dinner,” Ren said as he walked to the marketplace in Yongen, all the while checking off on a list in his phone. “This year, I’m sure I’ll get a genuine smile out of him.”

♟

Having received a text from Joker, as he liked to call him, Akechi made his way home, holding his briefcase in one hand and his phone in the other. When he managed to get on the train after a short wait, he opened the text:  **_I know I said it already, but happy anniversary my detective prince ~ Come straight home, no detours, nothing. Just think of getting home, okay?_ ** The ace detective chuckled lightly and shook his head, reading over again Ren’s text while he stood there.  _ ‘There’s no need to wonder what he’s got planned. It’s the same thing every year,’  _ Akechi thought, loosening his tie a bit and letting his hair down, sticking the hair tie in his pocket.  _ ‘It’s going to be a recreation of the night we first met when I was working a case and happened to be at a Masquerade Ball, where it just so happened he was in attendance as well.’  _ Though the case itself wasn’t a pleasant one, the memory from that night, the dance the two shared, was something he could never forget. It was a night he deemed irreplaceable and if he could, Akechi wouldn’t mind going back to that night and sharing that dance again. Before he knew it the detective prince was smiling and softly humming to himself, the song they waltz to playing in his head. Had it not been for being such a tight space, he would sway ever so slightly, but the last thing he wanted was to upset someone. Instead, he settled for quietly mumbling,

**_“So close, so close. And still…”_ **

♟

Lights, off. Candles, lit. Dinner, made for two.

Ren was more than ready to start the evening, except he was forgetting one small detail. “Music,” he said, lightly tapping his head as he played the music,  _ So Close  _ by Jon McLaughlin. Within an instant, the mood completely changed and the raven-haired barista grabbed the bouquet as the door opened, Akechi stepping in moments later.

“Welcome home, honey,” Ren said with a smile and a flourish of the rose bouquet, “Happy 4th.”

Kindly accepting the flowers, the brunette smelled the roses to hide his smile, “Happy 4th, darling.” Akechi, after taking off his shoes and slipping on his house slippers, went and grabbed a vase from one of the cabinets. He filled it with water and set the vase down on the small table near the front door. Afterward, he looked up and into the sterling grey eyes of his Joker, seeing a smile both on his face and in his eyes. “I figured this was what you had planned.”

“Aw shucks, you know me so well,” the barista said in a joking manner, bending down and lightly kissing Akechi’s cheek. “I’ve known you for 5 years, been dating you for 4, so of course I know you.”

“Which means you know what I’m about to ask you, right?” Ren lowered his tone, his smile a little more sensual as he pulled Akechi closer, kissing his neck gently. The older male blushed lightly and returned the gesture, earning a quiet mewl from his partner. Pulling away and fixing his suit, Ren held out a red gloved hand, giving Akechi a genuine smile of his own - while silently hoping he’d do the same. “May I have this dance?”

At this point, the song had started over and put the two back at the ball, where Ren was dressed as the gentleman ready to steal your heart and Akechi as the dashing detective prince he was. Chuckling, Akechi took off his work coat and put on the coat readily available that resembled the one from 5 years ago. When it was on, he finally grabbed his lover’s hand and gave him the greatest gift he could ever ask for: a genuine smile. 

“Yes.”

Once they had joined as one, Ren guided his prince to the open space he prepared for the two of them and slowly began dancing. Within a moment, the sounds of music, flickering candles, and soft breathing filled the room. Neither said a word, as if there was anything they could say. They were both enjoying the moment, the feeling of being held in the other’s arms while inhaling the scent they had. 

They continued like that for a while, and when the break in the song came, Ren decided to be bold and spin Akechi around, much to the detective’s surprise. “Ren-”

“Gotta spice it up somehow, right?” The brunette couldn’t argue as he placed gloved hands on either side of Joker’s face, kissing his lips. “Can’t argue with that.” The ravenette smiled lightly before resting his head on Akechi’s shoulder and his hands on the small of his back, pulling him closer than earlier.

“Akechi…”

“Yes?”

“Can we stay like this...please?” Ren asked, his demeanor changing within an instant. “I...don’t want to let go of you.” Akechi chuckled yet again, holding his Joker just as tightly as he was holding him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“You can’t hold on forever, Ren,” he said, pulling away to smile again at him, “You have to let go someday.” Removing his glasses, Akechi wiped at the barista’s tears. “Don’t cry...I can’t always be here to wipe away your tears.” Sniffing a bit, Ren gave Akechi the best smile he could muster up. 

“Heh...you’re right. It’s been a year already huh? And here I am, still crying over you.”

“And that’s alright because eventually, you’ll be able to look back and smile whenever you tell your next lover or even a friend about me.”

“Yeah...Thank you.”

“No Ren,” the detective prince said as he slowly faded, “Thank you.” Before he was gone, a single tear fell from those carnelian eyes, hitting that pained smile of his.

“...For everything.”

**_“...so far.”_ **

**_fin_ **


	2. Japan's Detective Prince Dead at 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i wanted to include this to further answer any questions. this happened a year before the story actually happens and i apologise if it isn't the best but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Japan's Detective Prince Dead at 26**

* * *

At 8:43 pm on November 20th, a train accident near Shibuya station occurred which claimed the lives of 80+. Among the dead was Goro Akechi - known otherwise as Japan's very own Detective Prince. Today, outside of the precinct where he worked, thousands of fans gathered to hold a vigil in his honor. Even as we cover this, there are still those mourning his loss. 

If you wish to pay your respects to the late Detective Prince, please visit the precinct or visit the many places he visited while he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- so close © jon mclaughlin  
> \- persona 5/royal © atlus  
> \- story & idea © liddellbabey
> 
> if you see this work on another site, please alert me and report it! i only have the following other users:  
> wattpad - monitor (old)  
> fanfiction - sebasu (old)  
> quotev - mustachipookie (old)

**Author's Note:**

> \- so close © jon mclaughlin   
> \- persona 5/royal © atlus  
> \- story & idea © liddellbabey
> 
> if you see this work on another site, please alert me and report it! i only have the following other users:  
> wattpad - monitor (old)  
> fanfiction - sebasu (old)  
> quotev - mustachipookie (old)


End file.
